


Want It Now

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die’s desperate and really can’t wait anymore. He convinces Toshiya into doing things his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want It Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: Prompt 069: 69 for y!weekly (Dec 31)  
> Beta Readers: elyachan, kawaiikyo

"I'm sick of this," Die whispered heatedly, his eyes blazing with a fire that Toshiya had only seen once before in all these years. "I need this... I need you. And I could give a shit who the hell sees!" The way he stared at the bassist made it perfectly clear that he was to the breaking point. Die never gave in, never outright said what he wanted, especially not on something as personal as sexual gratification.

Toshiya sighed softly, biting his lip and then nodding a little bit. “But… are you sure here is the best place?” His eyes flicked around, looking around the tiny storage area just off the side of the main dressing room they were using for the concert. “I mean… there’s not even a door. What if someone-“

“I don’t care!” Die’s voice sounded almost panicked, desperate. There was a slight whine to it like that of an obstinate child demanding a favorite toy. “Toshiya, I’ve never asked you for anything, not ever. Not in our entire relationship. But I want this… I want it now.” His voice dipped considerably. “I need it. Please.” His deep brown eyes begged irresistibly.

Another gentle sigh slipped free of Toshiya’s lips before he nodded a little. “Alright. For you.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself against anything that might befall them, ready to accept it if someone walked in on this. Slowly he advanced on Die, pressing him against the small cabinet that held the stock of random crap for the venue: toilet paper, paper towels, plastic cups, and flats of bottled water. He pressed his lips against Die’s own, catching him in a soft kiss.

The longer he stayed, his lips lingering, the more heated Die’s response to such a simple action became. It wasn’t long before the guitarist was writhing under Toshiya’s hold, his hips pushing forward, grinding against the other man. Already, he was hard… maybe had been the entire time. He whined into the kiss, his fingers ripping at Toshiya’s belt, yanking the leather aside and then attacking the jeans underneath. Determination seemed to radiate from him, shiver after shiver wracking his slender frame.

Gasping, Toshiya pulled back, watching while Die gripped both sides of the flap on his jeans and ripped it open, the zipper zinging downwards. Not a moment later, Die was on his knees, his hands clawing the material of the bassist’s boxers out of the way. His dark eyes stared up at Toshiya for one hungry moment before he leaned in, sucking Toshiya’s dick into his mouth and sucking hard.

A moan ripped free of the younger man’s throat before he could even catch it. “Oh god,” he choked out as he dipped one hand into Die’s hair, providing him a significant hand-hold on the guitarist. His mouth opened and then closed, panting breaths leaving him as he stared down at him. “Fuck,” he breathed out as Die’s head began to bob, the other moving in all the right ways over his dick. Years of being together made it easier for Die to know exactly what he needed to do in order to rile Toshiya up the fastest and he didn’t hesitate to use that knowledge right then.

Die’s fingers came up to fondle over the other’s sac, rolling the puckered flesh between his fingertips and then palming it entirely as he deepthroated the other man. He didn’t even flinch, he never did. A deep moan rumbled from inside him before he pulled away, leaning against the wall and dropping his hands down to fumble with his own pants. “God… I can’t… I need,” he stared up at Toshiya for a split second with the most pitiful look on his face before he yanked the black pants he was wearing open.

The bassist glanced back toward the door and then quickly slipped his pants and boxers completely down his legs, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of the puddle of clothing. If they got caught it was going to look bad no matter what he did, so he didn’t see the point in not doing this entirely. When Die finally got his cock free, Toshiya moved to straddle him.

“No, wait.” Die shifted around, scooting away from the wall and bundling Toshiya’s pants under his head as a makeshift pillow. His eyes dark, he stared up at the other for a split second before speaking his mind. “I want to suck you still.” It was an indirect way of asking for something else, letting the gears in Toshiya’s mind turn until he found the solution on his own.

It didn’t take Toshiya long before he smirked and then knelt by Die’s head, slowly moving so that his knees were on either side of Die’s ribcage. Almost delicately, he settled back, his dick pressing to Die’s lips. The guitarist had him in his mouth in under a second, sucking as though he’d never let him go in the first place. A sharp moan left the bassist’s mouth before he got it together and then leaned down, flicking his tongue across the head of Die’s length. Almost teasingly, he licked at it over and over until he gave in to Die’s pitiful sounds. He gripped the base of Die’s dick and then took the other half of it into his mouth, starting to bob almost immediately.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway didn’t meet Toshiya’s ears until it was far too late to do anything about it. His head shot up, his eyes wide and almost panicked. His gaze locked with none other than Kaoru’s and his breath froze in his chest.

Die only stopped because Toshiya did, his whimper making it clear that he was unhappy with the situation. “Toshiya?” he whined rather clearly, “Please!” His hips lifted up off the floor slightly before the other man’s hands stilled his movements, fingers pressing against his hipbones.

Kaoru's eyes lit up almost dangerously, a low chuckle leaving his throat as he shook his head at the scene laid out before him. "Well... if it isn't the debauched duo." The air around him crackled with the promise of something far, _far_ from ruining their perfect moment. He slowly trailed into the room, his gaze sweeping over the two men on the floor. “I always wondered… if I was imagining things. But,” he reached out, one finger tipping Toshiya’s chin up as he smirked at him, “apparently, I wasn’t.”

Die froze, his fingers tightening on Toshiya’s thighs at the sound of Kaoru’s voice. For the smallest of moments, he cowered, whimpering faintly. But then his fire flared up again, determination and desire strong enough to make damn sure he wasn’t denied what he so desperately needed. “Either shut up and watch or get out.”

Toshiya gasped in surprise at Die’s words. He’d always known the other to back down, to make others happy in place of himself when it came right down to it. But no… not today. Apparently the one thing not to mess with was Die’s sex drive. He chuckled, a grin spreading across his lips as he stared at Kaoru. “You heard him. We’re not stopping.” As if to prove a point, he took Die’s cock in hand again, moving his hand over that rigid flesh in the exact way he knew would draw a moan from Die.

And draw, it did. Die cried out as if he’d been touched by a live wire, his hips jerking up almost violently. “Ha… oh… god!” Die’s hips kept bucking, his eyelids fluttering with the pleasure. After a few moments, he managed to get a hold of himself and leaned up a little, licking at Toshiya before starting to suck on him again, his mouth greedy for that cock.

Kaoru smirked, letting go of Toshiya’s chin and letting him get back to work on Die with his mouth. For the longest time, he simply watched, one tattooed hand rubbing at the bulge in his pants. He pushed his hips up toward his hand, dark eyes taking in the erotic scene only inches from him. The temptation grew, the flames of his fantasies and desires fanned by the happenings between the two other men.

The sound of his zipper being lowered and the jingle of his belt buckle coming undone didn’t come as a surprise to anyone in the room. If anything, it was later than expected to the two on the floor. Die’s hand came out, catching Kaoru’s thigh and squeezing, almost as if asking to be guided. It only took one moment of hesitation before the leader gave in, shifting closer, his hand moving Die’s over his freed length.

Die’s hand wrapped around Kaoru’s dick, teasing for a few moments before he began to jerk him off with determination. His hips bucked, whimpering moans slipping past Toshiya’s dick in his mouth as the excitement ramped further and further up. He sucked harder, his head bobbing faster over his lover’s slick length.

It didn’t take long before Toshiya froze, his entire body going rigid and then shuddering as he came hard. A cry of pure satisfaction filled the room as his release filled Die’s waiting mouth.

Die whimpered, his hips bucking slightly when Toshiya’s mouth left him for the duration of the other’s orgasm. Close… he was so close. He swallowed everything the other man gave him, sucking a few final times before he let Toshiya’s dick slip from his lips. He turned his head, his lips parting in obvious invitation to Kaoru, hand moving to his hip to try to get him closer.

Kaoru shifted, one hand bracing himself on Toshiya as he positioned himself in such a manner that Die could get his lips wrapped around his shaft. A moment later, he couldn’t even think, that amazing mouth doing its job, sucking him off like he’d never been sucked before. His head fell back and his eyes closed. He let out a deep, guttural moan at the sensations flooding through him.

Toshiya glanced back at what was happening, snorted softly and then focused back on what he had been doing. He sucked Die’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head almost frantically over the guitarist, knowing Die liked it when he started up fast like that. Immediately, he got the reaction he was looking for, Die’s hips bucking, the hand on his thigh clenching, and those balls tightening up.

The rhythm guitarist tried to hang on, tried to last longer. But Toshiya’s mouth obviously had other ideas for him, drawing him toward his peak at an incredible speed. In almost direct response, Die worked Kaoru harder, faster, his movements quick and shallow, begging for Kaoru to burst. All too soon, he felt the world burst around him, the feeling of almost weightlessness settling in and then absolute bliss spreading through his entire being. He let out a keening whine as he rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm, Toshiya sucking every single drop from him.

Kaoru shifted ever so slightly, using Toshiya as a brace, his hips thrusting quickly, but shallowly, his dick fucking Die’s mouth. He watched, his eyes dark, his body trembling in effort. It was so obvious he wasn’t far behind, only needing to assert this control to find his edge and fling himself off it. His hips jerked uncontrollably a few times and then he sucked in a breath and stilled. Pulse after pulse of his essence pumped into Die’s mouth, the former redhead drinking every bit of it down.

After a few moments, they all collapsed into one sweaty heap of panting musicians. When one of them finally spoke up, it was Toshiya, his voice sounding amused, if anything. “So, Die… was this everything you had in mind?”

The resulting, gasping laughter was more than enough of an answer. All three men grinned stupidly as they separated and began to find their clothing.

**The End**  



End file.
